Getting ready
by Shiroba
Summary: A ella no le importaba mucho ayudarle a arreglarse.


Esto forma parte de un AU donde de estos donde todos son chupi guays de felices que no creo que vaya a continuar.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, Kagerou Project es propiedad de Jin/Shizen no Teki-P y Shaft.

* * *

><p>Era raro para alguien como ellos el ser invitados a una boda. No tenían amigos fuera del Dan, ¿Quién les invitaría a una?<p>

Pues nada más y nada menos que dos de los propios miembros del grupo, no era que les hubiera pillado de sorpresa que estuvieran juntos, ¿Pero llevaban tanto tiempo juntos como para casarse? Parecía ser, aunque nunca se hubiera esperado que Momo fuera capaz de guardar en secreto su relación con Kano -No, Kano no, ya no era Kano, hacia tiempo que había vuelto a ser Shuuya-.

Por supuesto había intentado decir algo (¿Lo habían pensado bien de verdad? Todavía eran muy jóvenes, había muchísimo tiempo para casarse, tenían toda la vida por delante), pero cualquier esfuerzo por su parte para detener esa boda había sido en vano, la boda seguía adelante y la gran sonrisa de la idol o la forma en la que los ojos del rubio brillaban le dejaba claro que nada de lo que dijera iba a hacerles cambiar de opinión. Tendría que hacer como todos y aplaudirles y animarles y desearles la mejor de las suertes.

El tiempo entre el anuncio y la boda se le había pasado volando, le parecía que había sido ayer cuando estaba apretujada en el sofá de un probador junto con Takane, Mary y Ayano viendo como la futura novia se probaba un vestido tras otro y daba vueltas sobre si misma para ver como la falda flotaba en el viento como si de una flor se tratase, sentía algo de envidia por ella, podía actuar dura, masculina, pero también quería llevar ese vestido blanco y tener un día especial en el que decirle "sí quiero" a la persona con la que planeaba pasar el resto de su vida.

Y aquí estaba ahora, frente a un espejo y pasando las manos con cuidado sobre la sedosa tela que formaba el vestido violeta que Momo había elegido especialmente para sus damas de honor. Un vestido lleno de vaporosos volantes que hacía que pareciese la tarta de boda en lugar de una invitada más, Shuuya iba a reírse y mucho cuando las viese entrar en la iglesia, seguro que incluso se le quitaban los nervios que pudiese estar sintiendo.

-Tsubomi...- Una voz adormilada la sacó del trance en el que se había metido mientras arreglaba su vestido lo mejor que le era posible. No le hacía falta mirar al espejo o por encima de su hombro para saber quien era, esa era una voz que había escuchado desde que era pequeña y que conocía de sobra.

Al girarse para preguntarle que necesitaba, se dio sorprendió con lo que vio. Konoha no era su sorpresa ya que era a quien esperaba, era el aspecto que tenía en esos momentos lo que la había sorprendido; los botones de las camisa mal abrochados como si de un soldado se tratase, la corbata cayéndole con un nudo que parecía hecho por un niño de cinco años...Lo único que parecía salvarse era que se había puesto bien la chaqueta, aunque dudaba que hubiera una forma de ponérsela mal.

No era raro que viniera a ella cuando necesitaba ayuda (podía ser que Konoha fuera más mayor, pero ella era distinta a él, permanecía en calma y parecía tener la capacidad de solucionar cualquier problema que surgiese), tampoco le sorprendió que no supiera atarse una corbata pues nunca le había visto ponerse una, así que se acercó y comenzó con los arreglos del vestuario del joven, tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa posible para no ver nada que no tuviera que ver.

Aunque llevando una camiseta interior le resultaría complicado.

-Listo -Anunció tras acabar de hacerle el nudo en la corbata- ¿Aprieta mucho?

Su pregunta solo recibió una pequeña sacudida de cabeza, el albino nunca había destacado por ser un hombre de muchas palabras, eso hacía que su compañía le resultara de lo más placentera a la muchacha de pelo verde. Sus silencios podrían parecer incómodos desde fuera, tal vez podría parecer que no tenían mucha relación por la falta de palabras entre ellos, pero no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Podían entenderse casi con solo mirarse, las palabras habían pasado a ser algo en un segundo plano porque sabían expresar lo que necesitaban decir sin realmente abrir la boca, no como mucha gente que hablaba y hablaba sin llegar a decir nada.

Por eso a Tsubomi no le hizo falta pensar mucho para entender que aquella forma de mirarla mientras le daba las gracias por ayudarle significaba que pensaba que estaba guapa con ese vestido.

Y por eso a Konoha no le habría hecho falta mirarla para saber que estaba roja como un tomate.


End file.
